1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel conditioning for the purpose of supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine.
2. Background Information
Combination fuel pump and filter units which are mounted remotely from a vehicle fuel tank are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,822 discloses such a unit intended for use in a watercraft. A problem with the unit disclosed in the '822 patent resides in the fact that if the filter element is removed, the unit may nevertheless be used to transfer fuel, giving rise to the possibility of contaminating the fuel system downstream of the pump with impurities which are drawn and passed through the transfer pump in the absence of a filter. A fuel transfer and conditioning unit according to the present invention solves this problem by preventing the transfer of fuel if the filter is not installed in the unit.